YoWorld Dictionary
Welcome to the YoWorld Dictionary wikia. Here you may learn and read about the different types of words that you may hear in YoWorld. Over the years there have been words that have developed and changed in YoWorld, many are still used today. The Dictionary Here is the list of words used within YoWorld, and the list will continue to grow. A *'ACC': Accessories *'AH': Auction house *'AR': Animal Reserve B *'B>': Buying *BH: Beverly Hills *'BVG': Big Viking Games *'BRB': Be Right Back C *'CC': Credit Card D *'DB': Debit card F *'FS': For Sale *'FT': For Trade G *'G4G': Gift 4 Gift, is usually treated as a game, though can be a scam too. It consists of gifting a very expensive item, expecting one in return from the same person you gifted. H *'HB': Headband *'HM': "How Much?" Usually used when asking another player how much something costs. *'HW': Halloween L *'LF': Looking For M * Msg Box Sale/Message Box Sale: A sale held in someones guestbook N *'Newbie': Word used to refer to new players. Not the same as "Noob". *'NFS': Not for Sale *'NFT': Not For Trade *'Noob': Word used as an insult, often to make fun of someone's inexperience or knowledge. Not the same as "Newbie". *'NPC': Non Playable Character / Non-Player Character *'NS': Not Sold O *'OBO': Stands for "Or Best Offer", The person with the best offer usually gets the item. *'Old YoWorld': Yoville in the years 2008 and 2009. *'ONO': Or Nearest Offer, which is the price near to the price of an item, e.g. 20,000 is near to 25,000. P *'Plat': Platinum *'PM': Personal Message *'PP': PayPal *'Price Jakatrons': The belief that price jackers are all robots. This is also known as a form of insult. *'Price Jacking': The act of purposely manipulating the Yo-Economy so that the demand and price of certain items rise or skyrocket. R * ®: Read * Reserve/Res: Starting price of an item in an auction. *'RF': Refresh *'ROFL': Rolling On the Floor Laughing *'RP': Reposting/Repost *'RPS': Rock Paper Scissors S *'S': meaning "sold" to highest bidder at auction. *'S>': Selling T *'The Big YO': A made up event, said to have created the YoVerse in 2008. This term is said to come from the idea of the Big Bang Theory in real life. The term began to come into use in 2010, but is rarely ever used. *'Trust Test': Often a scam consisting of gifting an item, and expecting to receive it back in order to see if someone can be trusted. Usually, after the item has been gifted, the person leaves, without returning the item. Many state that there is a rule that the gifted item must be an expensive one. *'TY': Thank You *'TYFA': Thank You For Adding *'TYFC': Thank You For Coming *'TYFL': Thank You For Looking *'TYFH': Thank You For Hosting *'TYFRP': Thank You For Reposting *'TYSM/TYVM': Thank You So/Very Much *'TYT': Take Your Time W *'WB': Either "Whiteboard" or "Welcome Back" *'WTB': Want To Buy *'WTG': Way To Go *'WTS': Want To Sell *'WTT': Want To Trade X *'X': Used in auction events for no bid. Y *'YC': YoCash *'Yo-Economy': The economy of YoWorld. *'YoHistory': Any thing that happened in YoWorld since it began or the history of YoWorld. *'YoVerse': The universe of YoWorld. *'YoVillian Era': The time YoVille spent under Zynga's ownership, also known as the Zynga Era. *'YoWorld Era': The new Era of YoWorld, after it was sold to Big Viking Games, also known as the BVG Era. *'YoWorldian': A person who plays YoWorld, or anything that is from YoWorld. Other versions of the word include YoWorlder, and Yos. Category:Game Information Category:Gameplay